


𝙁𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙄𝙉' 𝙁𝙇𝙊𝙒𝙀𝙍

by mochichaitea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fallin' Flower, Mythology - Freeform, SEVENTEEN Fan Fiction, Wonwoo Fan Fiction, Wonwoo Fanfic, seventeen fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochichaitea/pseuds/mochichaitea
Summary: [𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝. 𝚂𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚊𝚖.]A maiden who is bound to give life falls to a god who is cursed to take her life. How Love will win over Fate as Truth untwine with Memory?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, SEVENTEEN/READER
Kudos: 9





	1. [1]

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is inspired by SEVENTEEN [Fallin' Flower] (watch/stream here: https://youtu.be/u4iDL3c0T1cl ) and Mythology. If you are familiar with Mythology I guess you will know some of the characters already plus the incest relationships. 
> 
> *This is also being posted on Twitter (@soonwooniverse). You can follow me there and I'll follow you back \\(^3^)/

[1.1]

“Her fate is gone overdue. I think you already know what will happen on Earth if this continues.”

Seungcheol should have fully understood what his Mother meant. He, the youngest of the gods bore by his Mother, killed his Father not because he wanted to but because it should happen. “But it is my daughter we are talking about! And you know how much my wife loves her!” The sky which was clear as the ocean beneath gets cloudy. Sparks are already igniting on his hardly closed fists.

“The end is the end- this what fate is. He doesn’t work for anyone of us. He might be forgiving but his way to get things done might also be ten-fold bitter than it should be. I know Joshua very well.” She keeps her composure well which makes Seungcheol be more enraged not knowing that the former is already breaking inside as him.

“How can you say that?! Mari, Wonwoo and I are your children. Kori is your granddaughter! You are the Queen of the Universe and I am the ruler of Heaven and Earth--!” Clouds crash with each other- as strong as what Seungcheol feels at the moment.

“Even so, no one should transcend what is fated.” Tears are now evident on her eyes as memories rush on her mind. “I loved your Father but he drowned himself with greed. And I love my children so much that I cannot bear seeing you hurt for his own desire.” For many years since then, this is the first time he sees his Mother in pain. “Love can move mountains… but not him.” 

A day has passed. The sky is clear but not Seungcheol’s thoughts—No! Not those kind of thoughts! He is sitting behind the counter facing the back of his wife who is busy on the kitchen. “Why don’t we make another Kori?” Again, not that kind of thoughts! His wife turns to look at him and calmly asks, “What is it again?!” Then, he repeats.

Mari is surprised on her husband’s statement and throws a hand towel to his face. “It’s a no!”

“Why?! You love kids, right? You even play with the kids outside while their parents are harvesting. Isn’t it a good idea to have another kid in this house?” Mari glares at him.

“No!” Seungcheol knows how firm his wife is when it comes to this matter. In fact, both of them. Since when their daughter, Kori, had not returned home for a day. They promised to each other that all of their love and attention as parents will be poured to her only. Yet he knows, as he can see the end that that worded promise will be broken.

“She is a grown-up maiden, Mari.” He walks towards his wife and hugs her gently to pacify her.

“And so?”

“She needs to learn to be on her own.”

“What do you mean?!” Mari breaks free from the embrace. “Do you see her marrying someone, don’t you? I know it is not impossible to happen but we can just make them live here!”

“It’s not like that.”

“Who is she going to marry, Seungcheol?”

“You know that I cannot say what I see, Mari.” He embraces her again while looking for the right words that will make her calm. “But he is a good man. I guess, the best man I’ve ever known. I assure you that.”

The night has fallen. Seungcheol has already come to his last resort. Actually, he has really no plans other than this. Along with their Mother and the Mother Earth, and Fate, Wonwoo also knows what is happening. In fact, he is the one truly liable on what is happening.

“Where is your Master?” Seungcheol goes to the underworld and bumps into Seungkwan who seems to be in a hurry.

“In his room, Sir. Shall I accompany you there?” Seungcheol notices Seungkwan’s eye movements as if he is looking for something.

“No need. Just make sure no one is around the room while we are talking.” Seungkwan obliges and bows as Seungcheol passes by.

“Doesn’t he know that Wonwoo’s room has acoustic insulators?” Seungkwan comments before he gets back on his duty. “Kikaru! Where are you? It’s bath time!”

[1.2]

“I know you didn’t see me barging in in your Kingdom, my brother!” Seungcheol laughs as he sees Wonwoo being busy with the papers on his wide obsidian office table. The room is white contrasting every black furniture and ornaments in there.

“I expected you to come since I know Mother called for you last day.” Wonwoo doesn’t bother to look at his guest.

“So by that, you know what I am going to tell you?” Seungcheol sits on the couch which is three meters away from his brother’s table. He placed the white vase of daffodils on the coffee table in front of him.

Wonwoo stops and finally looks at Seungcheol before he stands. “I guess you forgot what I am capable of. I can vision only the past.” He goes to his kitchenette.

“Oh yeah, right. Well, I don’t know. I think you are more powerful than I am. I really don’t know everything that you can do.”

“Coffee or wine?” Wonwoo doesn’t bother to react with what Seungcheol had said.

“Kori loves wine.” It’s not just a slip of his tongue. Seungcheol knows that he hits it right. He hears Wonwoo’s deep sigh. “She got a taste of it during her 18th birthday.”

“Coffee it is.”

Wonwoo brews using his coffee maker. Both men are in their own thoughts as they wait for their drink. One worries about the future and one about the past. The moment they are in is what they have in common. Soon after, the coffee is done. Wonwoo pours some on his brother’s cup and some on his before bringing it to the table and sitting across Seungcheol.

“Aren’t we being too selfish, Wonwoo?” Seungcheol takes a sip on his cup. It’s been a while since he tasted his brother’s brewed coffee. He can really say that even in this kind of simple work, Wonwoo has a talent.

“We are both satisfied with what we have done so far.” Wonwoo holds his cup and slides a finger along its rim. He remembers the agreement he made with Joshua ten full years ago. There is really no turning back. This is the time he fears to come. “You and Mari are happily living together and taking care of Kori...”

“But Wonwoo, this is—”

“I admit. I have sinned.” Though he is not able to predict what is coming, he could dive in into other’s thoughts no matter how deep it is.

“No! Don’t own the blame. I, also, have sinned.” Seungcheol retorted. “Everytime I look at Mari and Kori it really pains me. Of all my sins that I have done, I want to make at least one of those right.” He put his head down on his palms. “Mari and Kori love the people on Earth. The drawbacks of my bad decisions would be on our people.”

The sky turns gray but the clouds are not mad. They are moving slowly in the rhythm of the soft thunder while keeping the distance so they will not collide with one another.

“Are you really sure of this, Seungcheol?” Wonwoo challenged his brother upon analyzing his now crowded thoughts.

Seungcheol meets Wonwoo’s cold gaze. “Whatever happens, I have already decided. You cannot do anything about it. I rule the living and you rule the dead. Just assure me that you will take care of my daughter. Her fate is to be here.” He stands and moves towards the door.

“But she needs to die! Same rites will be followed. Do you want it?! Do you want to see Kori die?! How about Mari?! Do you want to see her hurt…?” a _gain._ Wonwoo stops. There is a memory that is so precious that it cannot be brought back. Well, not now. He cares for his brother as he cares for his sister.

“You are a god here! I know you will never let her die! I can bring her here alive!” Seungcheol hates to admit that he is the most powerful but at the same time the most powerless. He is trying to lessen the damage, or so he thinks.

“Look!” Wonwoo touches the plant in the vase and it withers. Seungcheol sees it and walks back to his brother. “Joshua is already playing with us before you even know it.”

“How—why didn’t you tell me this?!” Seungcheol is still surprised. 

“You have told me about what you saw before! You might be right back then. But after what we have done, I already assumed that you didn’t see this happening. All of these years, Seungcheol, we are suffering from these punishments! Now, tell me what you see?”

Taken aback, Seungcheol said that it is all the same but then realizes that he is actually stuck on it.

[1.3]

“Kori! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!” Mari calls you as she parts the curtains and lets the sun rays enter your bedroom. “Your father prepared it.” The blanket that covers you has been pulled away from you.

“Ma… few more minutes…” Light is starting to escape on your eyelids. It is too early.

“We are going together to the valley. Let’s visit the people there!” It is harvesting season all-year round and due to the abundance of crops, people are holding feasts here and there as form of their thanksgiving. Mari, the goddess of harvest, are enjoying every gatherings where she sees people doing things as one.

“My ladies! Come down here! Don’t make the food wait!” You hear the call of your father. Seungcheol’s voice is firm but gentle as always. Then, it follows by a clattering sound of tableware and a loud groan from him.

“He insisted to do the cooking so better prepare fast and follow. I will check up on him first…” Mari pinches your right cheek before heading downstairs. “Seungcheol! Stop messing up on my kitchen!” This is your typical morning. You used to this but will never get tired of this.

“How many times do I need to tell you that you need to be more careful?!” Mari exclaims. “Stop breaking my things!” You were greeted by the bickering voices as you go down. Your parents are fighting again over some petty things. You see your mother standing across the table facing your father who is sitting on the other end.

“You have other porcelains on the cabinet. Use them instead!” Seungcheol snorts. This is indeed a typical day.

“No! They are my collection! Why would I use them? And then what?! You will break them again?!” You let out a sigh. There is nothing to worry about.

“I can ask my people to make you more porcelains! Would that be enough?!” This only shows how in love they are with each other, you think.

“My collections are not made by just asking people to make them! People made them for me and it have great stories behind them!” They are your ideal lovers if you are going to be asked.

“I love you.” You say which made them to pause and look at you. You take a seat on your dining table and place your chin on the back of your hands resting on the edge of the table. “Please continue. I am watching.” You smile at them.

Mari sits on her chair. “I am sorry, Kori.” She looks at her husband and says “Sorry…”

“I love you, Mari.” Seungcheol hand over the basket of bread to his wife. You grin. Birds outside are covering the awkwardness of the moment by their sweet noises.

“There, there. You should always be like that!” You get your own bread from the basket. “What if you fight again while I am not here? Can you reconcile on your own?” You spread butter on your bread before taking a bite of it.

Seungcheol looks at you. His gaze becomes softer than before. Troubled. “Don’t worry about us, Kori. Even if we fight a lot, we always share one bed at the end of the day.” He still manages to throw a wink to his wife who is obviously annoyed yet the cheeks are flushed.

“Seungcheol! Stop! Just eat! I don’t want us to be late.”

Before noon, the three of you have arrived to the valley. The green place has been adorned by colorful flowers. A long table has been placed in the center which is full of various fruits and vegetables in different sizes. The muses are also there serving the people and the nature with good music. People are very welcoming. Very warm. You see familiar faces.

“Mika! Jana!” You approach them. They are the sisters of cultivation. One is responsible for the spring water and one is for the healthy soil. They are your childhood friends.

“Dokyeom is also here!” Jana gives you a glass of grapefruit juice. “But he’s still over there.” She points on the canopy behind the platform.

“He is going to sing!” Mika, who is busy eating, gives you one of her skewers. ‘Ah! There he is!” All of you applause as Dokyeom walks on the stage.

He has a sweet melodic voice. Many people said that it is the same voice they hear the moment before they meet their husbands or wives. Well, they are not wrong. Dokyeom is the Matchmaker. However, it is being kept from the ordinary people. Only the gods know his role but of course, not his plans, for he believes that love is full of mystery.

“You are here for an assignment?” Mika asks. They are sitting on a mat placed over the lawn not far from where the main gathering is.

“So are we going to witness how Dokyeom shoots an arrow to someone?” Jana is placing a basket of food on the mat.

“Of course, no!” Dokyeom replies. “I can do it without you knowing!” He laughs.

“Does it hurt?” Your friends bat their eyes on you. “Ah! You said before that you use arrows…” Before Dokyeom gives his response, the sisters are called by their mother leaving the two of you.

“Why? Do you want to be shot by my arrow?” His smile is brighter than the sun rays. You don’t know what answer you can give. You are just asking because you are curious. “Only I can see the arrow though.” 

Dokyeom tells you the stories of the people whom he pierced his arrows to. From gods to nymphs to muses to ordinary people. He also says that there are couples who are fated to meet but not to be in love. People always are confused with fate and love.

“Have you shot a wrong person before?” You ask. It’s a silly question but you know that no one is born perfect.

“No! I am the best archer that you will ever know!” You snickers.

“Hey! My cousin Deni is an archer, too! Even my Aunt and Uncle!”

“Ah! Then, I am the second best to them.”

“Don’t--! I think you are different. They use their skills on hunting and wars.” He agrees. Happy. “So how do you know who are your targets?” He looks far away and says that it is a top secret.

“Oh! Do you see that?” Dokyeom excitedly points to something from a far. “Is that a flower?”

You stand and try to find it. A bright purple flower catches your attention. “I need to see that!” You start to walk away. 

“Kori! Wait! I’ll go with you!” Dokyeom follows you.

You walk along the riverbank. Dokyeom is walking after you humming. Few moments later, you get to see the purple flower up close. “This is the first time I see this kind of flower.” You murmured as you squat down.

Unbeknown to you, an arrow is carefully aimed behind.

[1]||


	2. [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝. 𝚂𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚊𝚖.]
> 
> A maiden who is bound to give life falls to a god who is cursed to take her life. How Love will win over Fate as Truth untwine with Memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work is inspired by SEVENTEEN [Fallin' Flower] (watch/stream here: https://youtu.be/u4iDL3c0T1cl ) and Mythology. If you are familiar with Mythology I guess you will know some of the characters already plus the incest relationships.
> 
> *This is also being posted on Twitter (@soonwooniverse). You can follow me there and I'll follow you back \\(^3^)/

[2.1]

“Aren’t you going to pick that?” Dokyeom asks. Both of you are sitting on the bank because he wants to rest for a while before going back to the banquet.

You shake your head. “No. If I want to see that flower again, I will just come back here.” You pick up a flat stone and throw it to the water. “If we see something pretty, let it live.”

Dokyeom agrees and starts to sing. His voice is being accompanied with the humming birds, the rustling leaves, the whistling wind and the streaming water over the riverbed. But, the tranquility doesn’t last long as you hear two voices approaching to where you are.

“Don’t you think we exerted so much for today?” says the pretty man with short black hair.

“It doesn’t matter—Oh! Hi!” The other pretty man notices your presence and greets. “Can we join you? By the way I’m Jun!” The cherry-head boy sits beside Dokyeom.

“And I’m Jeonghan!” He sits beside you. He extends his hand to you for a handshake. It’s the first time you hold a man’s hand other than your father’s. “Were you the one singing?” He asks your companion.

“Yes! It was me. I am Dokyeom.”

They look at you. “Ah! I am Kori.” You are not used to this.

“Why are you here? If you don’t mind me asking.” Dokyeom asks which saved the flow of the conversation.

Jun looks to Jeonghan before he answers. “We came from the feast in the valley. It was really great! Oh! You sang in there, right!”

Jeonghan agrees to his friend’s statement. “Oh! Right! That’s why you are familiar!”

Dokyeom just nods and smiles to them.

“So, let me ask you, as well. Why are you here? Are you…?”

You butt in before Jun finishes his query. They might misunderstood. “We are just here for the flower…”

“What flower?” You could feel Jeonghan’s closeness to you so you carefully turn your head before you speak.

“Th-there! Th-there is a pretty flower over there!” He meets your gaze.

“Over… there?” He has brown eyes. You remember what your mother had told you before—that you should stay away from men who are cunning. You get up and walk towards the flower.

“Yeah! Here!” They come near beside you and look over on what you are pointing at.

“But you are much prettier!” Jun brings the back of your right hand to his lips.

“What are you—” You start to feel… annoyed? You don’t know. This is a unique feeling.

“Pretty flowers should not be picked so they will live.” You are surprised with Jeonghan’s sudden remarks.

“Ey-- stop that. She is Seungcheol’s and Mari’s daughter. Don’t mess up with her if you don’t want to be in a great trouble.” Dokyeom laughs.

“Dokyeom! My parents are nice. Don’t be like that.” Well, what Dokyeom said is not a bluff. But you think that there is nothing wrong to make more friends. Shall you invite them over to your house?

“Oh! I see! Please accept our apologies, Your Highness!” Jun bows to you. “I guess I need to re-introduce myself then. I am Jun, the deity of dream.” He shows you a closed fist and opens it beside your neck. “Please accept my offering. You will have a great dream tonight.” You feel his fingers lightly touching your nape.

“But before you dream, you need one more thing!” Jeonghan pushes Jun’s arm away from you and goes in between you. “I will also re-introduce myself. I am Jeonghan, the god of sleep.” He covers your eyes with his left hand and places flat on your back his other hand as he steps closer and whispers to your ear. “Please accept my offering, Your Highness. Sleep well.”

Shall you invite them over to your house? No.

Not long after, Seungcheol approaches the gods. “Thank you for the help, Jun, Jeonghan and Dokyeom. But I will be the one to bring her there.”

Jeonghan nods and hands the unconscious body over to Seungcheol. “Are you really sure no one knows this beside us?”

“This place is casted by my spell. Even Mother would not know about this… not yet. But by that time comes, maybe we already have the best solution. I will try to protect our people as well as my daughter.” Seungcheol’s grip tightens on his daughter’s body before he walks away.

[2.2]

Dokyeom knocks on his Master’s door before he enters. The room is red-lit. Kaleidoscope of colors is on the light-colored floor and variety of painted canvas are placed inside. “It’s finally done, Jihoon.” The other hears but doesn’t turn to face him. Jihoon continues to paint on the large canvas. Dokyeom sees the stains on Jihoon’s arms and gets a towel hanging on a clothesline near the door. He soaks it with turpentine and offers it to Jihoon.

“It’s been so long.” Jihoon puts down the brush and accepts the towel. Wiping his arms with it. “Did anyone notice?”

Dokyeom walks away and sits on a stool. “That place is said to be under a spell.” He watches Jihoon washes his hands on the sink on the other end of the room. “Other than us, no one will know what happened there.”

“Good. I guess it’s worth the wait.” Jihoon dries his hands with a fresh towel. He opens his fridge and pulls out a bottle of grape juice. He pours the contents on two glasses and gives one to Dokyeom.

“It was my fault. I am very sorry.” Dokyeom remembers that night when he saw Kori being followed by someone in black in the forest.

“But you did a great job for keeping Kori safe all these years.” Jihoon leans on the wall. He puts his hand on his pocket and smells his drink. “Something is not right.” He mumbles.

“Why are we doing this by the way? You said the order was not from Joshua.” Dokyeom receives a smirk from Jihoon.

“Because something was not right!” The god of love finally gets a taste of his drink. “We are just fixing things… Dokyeom.” Jihoon giggles. “It was really a mistake but you didn’t know. You--” He finishes his drink. “You cannot remember!” Dokyeom is confused. “Even Joshua laughed the moment he knew about what you did! But he thought it didn’t affect ‘him’...” Jihoon’s flushed cheeks are barely visible but not the tip of his ears. “You just made the impossible possible! We cannot undo it anyway!” He slides down the wall. Still giggling.

“Jihoon, are you drunk?” Dokyeom goes towards Jihoon and helps him to stand by putting Jihoon’s arms over his shoulder.

“Yes! You were drunk back then, hah!” Dokyeom then realizes that what they had was not juice but wine. “But don’t worry! Even if it was an unforgivable mistake you are already forgiven!” Jihoon is brought to his bedroom. He is usually timid. Mysterious. Not like this. “Where are we going? Aren’t we celebrating? Are we done? Do you know that I am very… v-very… thankful to you! This is the first time that I… decided who you shoot! Joshua doesn’t even know that I really… r-really do love to make things complicated! He will get angry once he knew it! But we cannot undo things, right, Dokyeom? Especially if it concerns the gods! The game has just started! Love is a mystery, isn’t it…?” The god dozes off as he lays on his bed.

As Dokyeom walks along the corridors to his own quarters, he tries to recall what exactly happened that night. “Actually, Kori was not on my list. Why did I even follow her? Ah! Because she was being chased. Right! I followed her because of that. A man in black cloak—the Death! Yes, I remember that! And… I brought my ordinary bow that night because I need to practice the next morning! Uh-uh. Then, I tried to rescue her so… I…” Dokyeom gasps. Stops on his tracks.

Rethinks.

“Did I shoot an arrow that time?” He gasps again. “But it was just an ordinary arrow.”

He continues walking until he reaches his room but before he could completely unlock the door, he realizes something. “That Death should have seen me shooting arrows, right? He should have run after me… Did I even run? Did I even shoot?” He scratches the back of his head. “But before that, where I was from? Party? Did I get drunk?”

Dokyeom wants to call it a day already. But there is another thing that made him more confused.

“Kori is alive all these years!”

It is a sleepless night for him. A visit to Jeonghan and Jun is a must when tomorrow comes.

[2.3]

It is a very long sleep. You can feel your back aches as you move. The dream is great but you barely remember it. You turn on your sides and see the back of your father who is talking to someone by the door. Realization comes in when you noticed that the room is not yours. You get up from the bed.

“You awake.” Seungcheol closes the door and walks towards you holding a tray of food. “How are you?”

You try to remember what happened before you get there. “Where are we?”

Seungcheol places the tray on the side table and sits on the bedside while taking your hand. He lets out a deep sigh before he speaks. “We are in the underworld. I—I brought you here.” This is the first time you heard about it since your mother doesn’t want to talk anything about it for the reason you never dare to ask.

“Does Mama know?”

“No. No one outside here knows you are here but some of the gods. But I will let her know soon.” You can see his sad eyes beneath his long eyelashes.

“Gods? Don’t tell me… you mean Jun and Jeonghan? Even Dokyeom?” You can’t believe it happened. You already sensed that there was something going on that time yet still fell from their trap.

Seungcheol looks at you. “I’m sorry. But you just… need to stay here.”

“For how long?” It takes a while for him to answer.

“I’m not sure, Kori. We are still thinking for better plans other than this. But this… I think… is the best for you, for now.” He doesn’t give any explanation and you don’t ask about it either. Your father embraces you tight before getting up. “Wonwoo said that he asked someone to attend you. I will try to visit as much as possible.”

Seungcheol heads outside but the door has not been closed. You see a man peeking. “Seungkwan?” He waves his hand before getting in. “You living here?!” He nods and takes a sit on the bed. You see a dog following him. “Kikaru!” The dog barks at you and wags his tail before climbing on the bed. It rests on your lap.

“Are you surprised seeing us here?” Seungkwan asks. You really have no idea!

“Of course! I didn’t even know where you live! I asked you but you said—”

“That it is forbidden to say?” He puts his hand over his mouth as he laughs. “Because people up there don’t want to talk about this world!”

“Right. Because they say that there is nothing good in here…” You pat the dog’s head. You remember the day when you first met them. You were on the field busy scattering seeds around and making the flowers bloom. Kikaru, out of nowhere, ran over the bushes and destroyed some of the plants. Did you get angry? You thought! He was so cute that you forgot about it and just salvaged the plants. Then, you saw Seungkwan running after him.

“Well, I think that is not the true reason.” Seungkwan crosses his legs. “People up there just don’t want to be here. They cannot accept the idea of being here. They thought that by merely mentioning the underworld and Wonwoo’s name is like summoning the Death.”

“But is that the same case for my mother?” It is a rule on your house as well. You asked your father about Mari’s not wanting to hear about this world but Seungcheol himself doesn’t know the reason. You only know that they are all siblings.

“Oh! Mari?” His eye movements show that he knows something. “It has been a while since she came here.” He smiles. You anticipate for his next statement. “But I should not be the one who will answer your question.” He presses his lips together. You are a bit disappointed. He notices and so he giggles. “Eat first then I will walk you outside.” You oblige and give Kikaru to him. “The food came from your world. All that you will eat will be from there.”

“I am not a picky eater. I will eat anything you will serve.”

“But you cannot eat anything from here. You still want to go back there, right?” 

Seungkwan waits for you to finish your meal. He also explains that when you eat any food from this world, your soul is going to be bound here. “I see. I am experiencing a special treatment here, huh?”

“Well, uhm… you can say it like that.”

You go out the room and see that the underworld is just the same with your world. It is not too dark as what ‘living’ people say. It is not eerie.

“When Kikaru was brought here, the first thing that Wonwoo did was put up a light! It may not be as intense as the sun but it is not bad. It can also give us warmth. It can also make the plants green! And Kikaru hates darkness!” You are amazed. Their god seems nice. “Yet, we don’t have sky. But it’s okay because we don’t have storms here. However, earthquake here is tremendous!”

You are walking beside Seungkwan and behind Kikaru who keeps on barking to everyone he sees as if he is greeting them. “Are they…” You point at someone.

“They are humans. We are just the same as you!” Out of curiosity, you touch Seungkwan.

“What was that for?!” He laughs. “You brushed your hands with mine a while ago! Of course you can feel me!”

“Aren’t you ghost?”

“No! See? I am warm! We are just on our afterlife!” He touches himself. “Ah! You people up there are really… Ah!” He shakes his head in disbelief and steps ahead. You continue with the tour.

“Sir Seungkwan!” A lady in white shouts from a far picking tangerines. She approaches you.

“Oh! Jasmine!” Seungkwan responses.

“The Lord asked me to pick some. Can you give this to him instead?” The lady gives a basket of tangerines to him. “Are you Lady Kori?” Jasmine looks at you. She offers her hand to you. “I’m Jasmine. I am a cook here that’s why I am good at picking the best fruits and vegetables.”

“I’m Kori.” You look at Seungkwan and he raises his brows. “I came from there.” You say as you point up. She chuckles.

“I know! Actually, all of us here know who you are. The Lord told us!” She is quite… talkative. Warm. “We asked if we could hold a sort of a welcome party for you but the Lord doesn’t like the idea.” That Wonwoo… is somehow cold.

“I’m sorry for the trouble but it’s no big deal! Anyway, I will not stay here that long, I think.” You smile. But, in fact, you like parties as your mother!

“Ah! He didn’t like it because he said you cannot eat our food here. He doesn’t want to make you feel bad.” Oh! You take back what you thought. “I really want to cook or even pick some fresh fruits for you but I cannot.” Both of you look at the tangerines.

“They… do look so… tasty.” You give Seungkwan a pout which make him to hide the basket on his back and mouth a ‘you can’t’ to you.

Jasmine bids goodbye but before going away you grab her wrist.

“What is it, Lady Kori?” You are still thinking if it is right for you to ask.

“Is… Does… Won… Your Lord…” You hold your nape as you trying to reconstruct your question. Kikaru barks at you which makes you startled. “Does he look like a human?!”

[2]||


	3. [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝. 𝚂𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚊𝚖.]
> 
> A maiden who is bound to give life falls to a god who is cursed to take her life. How Love will win over Fate as Truth untwine with Memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work is inspired by SEVENTEEN [Fallin' Flower] (watch/stream here: https://youtu.be/u4iDL3c0T1cl ) and Mythology. If you are familiar with Mythology I guess you will know some of the characters already plus the incest relationships.
> 
> *This is also being posted on Twitter (@soonwooniverse). You can follow me there and I'll follow you back \\(^3^)/

[3.1]

Above the mountains but below the clouds, the fortress of Fate can be found. It tends the world beneath but is being guided by the stars above. Joshua, as he guides Vernon to his office, asks his attendant for his favorite tea and a wine which has been obliged.

The office is neat and has one side of the wall made of glass that overlooks the garden outside the manor. Sunrays can freely light the room. Vernon is not new in this. In fact, the place itself are very familiar of him. The two gods consider each other as good friends as if they are fated to be for they work hand in hand on everybody’s lives.

As they settled themselves on the white couch facing the glass wall, the attendant comes in with a tray and places it on the table in front of them.

“You are always here but I’ve never seen you drink tea. Chan is a tea connoisseur so he makes tea well.” Joshua says as he brings his cup near his nose to breathe in the steam.

Vernon watches his friend sips his tea. “You already know that I am not a tea-person, Josh.” He smells his wine but he brings it back to the table. Never consumed. “But if I want one, I will surely tell Chan. Especially if a glass of wine couldn’t suffice the peace I am craving for.” 

“It would be my pleasure to receive your request, Vernon.” Chan bows to Vernon which received a good laugh with the gods.

“Chan’s teas help me whenever I am experiencing pain like headache. His teas also make me feel calm.” Joshua adds before he signals Chan to leave the room. “It also helped me to have a good night sleep.”

“I see.” Vernon lets out a deep sigh.

Joshua bats an eye to him. “What’s that for?”

“It has started, Joshua. Finally.” It takes about a couple of seconds before Vernon speaks. He is the god that is usually being forgotten even if everything is moving with him. The Earth and the Universe follow him. Yet, even if he has the power to fast forward, slow down or stop time, he is not authorized to change what is destined. He just watches everything that is happening—the present.

Joshua feels the pain again. No. He is suffering from the pain since years ago. Although it is impossible, it feels like it is killing him inside. His mind is in distress. He looks to Vernon while the urge to ask for help grows in him. But he never did. “Do you think how long will it take for Wonwoo to kill Kori?” He is afraid.

“Aren’t you being too hard to Wonwoo?” Vernon asks in a very serious tone. “Why did you give him such curse?”

“Because he disobeyed me.” Joshua take another sip hoping that it will ease even a bit of the pain.

“But things will still happen even it is on delay! We just have to wait!” The god of time replies louder.

“If someone does good, a reward is to be given. If not, a punishment. Am I wrong?” Joshua starts to feel dizzy as the pain gradually subsiding.

“But isn’t it too much? You really think he could kill Kori?”

“Yes. Because it is bound to happen. The curse will only be lifted if he does what to be done.”

“What have you seen again? About her?” Vernon clearly sees his friend’s unusual movements—which became a usual sight to him for the past years. Yet, never asked.

Joshua’s vision is starting to get blurry so he closes his eyes and gulps. He leans on the couch. “Kori will die and Seungcheol will be dethroned.” He opens his eyes again and gazes to his friend. He receives a groan from him.

“Do you remember Mingyu?” Vernon gets up and walks near the glass wall. He looks at the green lawn outside thinking if the scenery can calm him down. Chan is by the lagoon not far from the manor and is talking to a group of ladies. This is not the first time he brings up Mingyu’s name to his friend. But this is the confirmation that Joshua is not with himself anymore.

“Mingyu…” Joshua feels his heart and head throbbing harder upon hearing the name. Unfamiliar but seems not. “That lovely boy…”

“You also told me that he needs to die for everyone’s sake!” Vernon turns back and witnesses the sadness on his friend’s face.

“I…” He doesn’t feel any pain anymore but tears start to flow down his face.

“Seungcheol told me that it is not what he saw that is why we were so confused because you said otherwise! And it just happened!”

“But I am Fate. I know more about it than him.” Joshua says in low voice. Then, he remains silent. He feels numb. He feels so relaxed. He stares at the void. Tears continue to flow.

Vernon knows what to do. He supports Joshua by his arm and brings him to his bedroom.

“This is going to end soon, right?” Joshua mumbles while being tucked in on his bed. “I am tired.”

“Is it really what the end is, Josh?” Vernon asks softly before he heads outside leaving his friend that is already in a deep slumber.

Vernon passes by Chan who is still on the lagoon and tells him about Joshua already sleeping. He notices the blue flowers floating on the water. 

Blue lotus.

[3.2]

Seungkwan is laughing hard as you continue walking around the underworld. “I can’t believe that you really asked that question!”

“What was wrong about that?! I am just curious! I won’t be asking if I had met him before!” Although you are already regretting from what you did.

“Of course he looks like a human! Same as your father since they are siblings!” Tears are evident on his eyes from too much laughing.

“Well, I really don’t know! Can you blame me? People there say that the ruler here looks like a monster!”

“And you believed on that?” He is wiping his tears. His breathing is getting back to normal.

“Yeah!” You are trying to remember the people who told you about the wrong information promising to yourself that you are getting back to them.

As you pass by their field you notice something lacking.

“You can grow bearing plants here but not ornamentals?”

“Actually, we can. But Wonwoo don’t want any flowers in here.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know either. We had flowering plants before but he just ordered one day that we should pluck them off the ground and bring it back up there.” You feel sad upon hearing that. “Ah! Those were planted well there! As far as I remember, it is in the same spot where we first met.”

“But why does he hate flowers?”

“No! He really does love flowers. He told me that those kind of plants deserve real warmth from the sun since flowers live short.” You are getting anxious about the person he is talking about who is very far from the description given by the ‘living’ people. “If he wants to see some, he will just go up there.”

“He goes there?”

“Well, yes. He did before. But something bad happened which keeping him from coming back.”

He seems a very warm person, you think.

The walk continues. You learned that as to the upper world’s main source of living is agriculture, it is mining here in the underworld. They offer some precious minerals and metals to the ‘living’ people in exchange of seeds and young animals and fishlings. But since the plants and animals are being taken care of in this world, the produce are only for the people in here.

You cannot say ‘dying’ people since they are still alive as what Seungkwan said. So you decided to put the ‘living’ only for distinction as of the moment. There are already too much of information going on your head so you will ask more about it next time. 

“By the way, would you mind if Kikaru takes a bath? It’s time already.” Seungkwan asks as he checks his gold pocket watch.

“No. It’s okay!” Then both of you realize that Kikaru is not with you.

“He likes to take a bath but he always hides! Kikaru! You better show up quick!” You decide to go to different direction as Seungkwan. He says that if he cannot find him he will follow you instead.

You go in a straight direction while calling the dog’s name. You also try asking the people you pass by if they see the dog. It seems that they know Kikaru well that they give you a direct answer after greeting you.

Until you hear a water flowing. You peek on one of the caves and see a waterfall. You step in and notice that someone is on the water.

“Excuse me!” You try to get his attention. He turns his head. “I just want to ask if you notice a dog coming here!”

Lo and behold, the man called you by your name! And starts to move towards you.

“No! Stop! Stay there! Don’t come near me!” The man stops and stares at you. “Okay. Just answer my question then I will leave.” He smiles. “Have you seen a dog coming in here?”

“Yes!”

“Really? So where is it? Did it go over there?” You point to your right.

“No… he is here!”

“Here?” He nods. “Oh! Thank you! Continue what you are doing there. I will leave as soon as I find it!”

“Okay!” And he swims away.

“Kikaru! Where are you? Seungkwan is looking for you! It’s time to take your bath!” You are about to search for him in every corner of the cave when the man calls your name again!

“Kori!” You don’t budge to look at him. “Kori! Here!” He is being persistent!

“What?! Don’t tell me you lied to me?!” He chuckles.

“You have found Kikaru already!”

“Where? I can’t see him!”

“But you saw me already! I am Kikaru.”

“I am not joking! Where is the dog?!” Your string of patience is nearly to get snapped because of the man you don’t know who.

“I am here, Kori!” No! It’s not possible!

“Stop! I am leaving! Thank you for your cooperation!”

“You asked what Wonwoo looks like, right? In fact, he is pretty good-looking!” You stop on your tracks. “Uhm… Jasmine gave a basket of tangerines to Seungkwan, right?” No! He might have just spied on you. “You let me lie on your lap earlier and even caressed me and now you are treating me like a stranger?! Ugh! Unbelievable!” You turn your head but see him approaching so you scream and run away.

You stop on your tracks when you heard a dog barking. You check on your surroundings and see no one but Kikaru sitting beside you.

“Have you seen it Kikaru? That crazy man?!” Kikaru barks as a response.

“Kori!” Seungkwan calls you. Your knees give up. You were frightened! “Are you okay? What happened?”

“A man! I saw a man there in the water. I asked him about Kikaru but he was just being nonsense! He said he is Kikaru! Ugh! He is out of his mind!” The dog barks again. You notice that Kikaru is drenched. “No way!”

Seungkwan who cannot hold back his laugh anymore asks Kikaru to go into the water and you witness how it transformed into a man. “This is his special place where the water makes him back to his true form. His name is Mingyu.”

[3.3]

The next morning, Seungkwan is excitedly walking towards to his Lord’s office. He knocks on the door thrice before turning the knob. Wonwoo, who is busy on fiddling on papers, got interrupted when Kikaru rushes inside and climbs on his lap.

“Oh! She had met you already?” Kikaru barks as a response. “What was her reaction, then?”

“Of course, Kori was really shocked!” Seungkwan sits on the couch. “She cannot believe on what she saw yesterday! She even said that she will not let him sleep by her side anymore.” Kikaru whimpers upon hearing Seungkwan’s story.

Wonwoo pats the dog’s back. “By that, don’t you think Mari brought her well, Mingyu?” He earns another whimper from the dog. “She will learn about you when the right time comes...”

“Actually, she has so many questions. But, I think it is better that you answer those by yourself!” 

“I guess she is really enjoying her stay here.” Wonwoo puts down Kikaru and pulls a drawer on his table. “I am so much thankful for your service.” He brings out a pouch and gives it to Seungkwan.

“She is indeed a nice and pretty lady. You must go out of here and meet her!” Seungkwan peeks the inside of the pouch. Full of silver coins!

“But you are already doing great in attending her.” Wonwoo sits across Seungkwan who looks at the former while grinning. “What’s with that look?”

“Today is my day-off, Wonwoo!” Seungkwan places the pouch on his pocket. “No one will look after Kori while I am away. Could you do the favor then?”

The god realizes that he became busy preparing for Kori’s arrival to his world that he lost track of the time. “Kindly ask Jasmine instead.” He has already had the glimpse of what his friend is thinking and he is highly opposing it.

“Jasmine is busy! Don’t you remember that she needs to go up there everyday to get food for Kori? It is a very tiring work, you know!” Seungkwan thinks for more excuses. “And! Uhm… Jasmine really cooks well! What if Kori accidentally eats something that she made?! We’ll be screwed!”

Wonwoo protrudes his lower lip while thinking which makes Seungkwan to assume that he is already winning the battle.

“How about—” He should not lose. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see here, it’s just that he doesn’t want for her life to be in much danger. Oh, how he misses to go outside and interact with his people.

“No! The people have their own tasks here! Also, they aren’t the ones who asked for Kori to be here in the first place. It is you and your brother so don’t put the responsibility on others, right, Wonwoo?” Seungkwan raises his brows twice.

“But—” This is not part of his plans! “See, I am not a funny person! She might get bored if I will be the one to company her.”

“She doesn’t need a funny person! Don’t be stressed so much! She is a simple lady. What she needs is someone who would fill in her curiosity! And that’s you, Wonwoo!” Seungkwan checks his watch. “Oh! It’s time already! I will bring Kikaru with me as always and we will play under the sun up there!” He stands and calls Kikaru before heading outside. “You’ve still got an hour to prepare before she awakes!” The door closes.

Wonwoo rubs his temples contemplating if he really needs to do it. He thinks of summoning Memory to make Seungkwan forgets about his day-off for awhile but that idea disappears when he hears the door opens again. Wonwoo is expecting that Seungkwan has changed his mind as he sees him by the door.

“Before I forgot, Kori thinks you look like a monster as people up there had told about you. So it’s time for you to properly introduce yourself to her. I’ll get going! Goodluck!” Wonwoo hears Seungkwan singing joyfully as he walks away from the office. 

Wonwoo goes straight to his bedroom after he tidied his desk. He examines his wardrobe for more casual clothing—different from his usual coat and tie. “Why everything in here is black?!” In between the hanged clothes, he pulls a plain white shirt out of the cabinet. “A… This was from Mari…” Letting out a deep sigh before checking on his watch. Forty minutes left. “I guess, this will do.” He also changes to jeans and sneakers—his usual whenever he goes out. “Why am I this nervous?” He murmurs as he throws a final look of his reflection.

He checks the time again as he goes down to the kitchen. Twenty minutes.

“Good morning Wonwoo! Seungkwan already told me.” Wonwoo greets the lady who asked him to wait for a moment. Once finished preparing the food, Jasmine hands the basket over to him.

Wonwoo remembers what Seungkwan had told him earlier. “How are you, by the way? I am sorry for the trouble that I am causing you, Jasmine.”

“What trouble, Sir? This? Oh no! It is my pleasure to serve the gods.” Jasmine clears his throat. “I hope someday I am able to cook for her. I will prepare a new recipe based on her liking.” She seems fond of Kori already.

Wonwoo pats her back. “I am sure she also badly wants to try your dishes, Jasmine.” After another word, he heads to Kori’s room which is on the far end of the house—complete opposite direction as to his office. Seven minutes more.“How am I going to greet her?” He asks himself while on his way. “Good Morning.” Too stiff. “Did you sleep well?!” Too friendly. Not good for someone who doesn’t know him yet. “GOOD Morning? Good MORNing? Good MornING?”

Finally, he arrives in front of your room. He takes a deep breath in and let the air fills his lungs and releases it. The door opens before he knocks. “Oh! You!”

Wonwoo meets your scrutinizing look. “M—me?”

“Uh-uh! So, you also live here, huh?” You lean against the doorjamb while crossing your arm over the other.

“D—do you know me?!”

[3]||


	4. [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝. 𝚂𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚊𝚖.]
> 
> A maiden who is bound to give life falls to a god who is cursed to take her life. How Love will win over Fate as Truth untwine with Memory?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This work is inspired by SEVENTEEN [Fallin' Flower] (watch/stream here: https://youtu.be/u4iDL3c0T1cl ) and Mythology. If you are familiar with Mythology I guess you will know some of the characters already plus the incest relationships.
> 
> *This is also being posted on Twitter (@soonwooniverse). You can follow me there and I'll follow you back \\(^3^)/

[4.1]

It was a nice morning, a decade ago. You were awakened by the daily bickering session of your parents from the room next to yours.

“That’s too revealing! I don’t like that!” You saw Seungcheol who was sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed with both arms on the back against the mattress supporting his weight. He was facing Mari who was in front of the mirror fitting a pale blue knee-length dress with thin straps.

“How dare you to say that to your wife?!” Mari put her hands on her hips.

You walked towards your father and sat beside him. Seungcheol sat straight and pulled you to sit on his lap. “What do you think on Mama’s dress, Kori?’ He asked.

“She’s pretty.” You said in a cracked voice. Still sleepy.

“You want Mama to wear that and go to an event with flirty gods?”

“Seungcheol!” Mari threw a towel to him before going back to the bathroom mumbling words.

“Mama bought the dress thinking you will like it. You are coming with her so no other god will dare to go near her.” You stood and looked at your father’s reaction after the sudden realization. “Go and say sorry. Then, make me pancakes.” You patted his head before running away from their room.

The event will be held in the kingdom beneath the widest ocean in the world which is reigned by one of your uncles that you haven’t met before. That uncle’s name is not forbidden to say unlike the other- Minghao.

After lunch, two nymphs came over to your house named Rien and Eri. Mari asked them to look after you while they are away for the night. They were nice. They were the nymphs who are good at storytelling. After several hours of non-stop narration, the three of you fell asleep in your bedroom.

A cold breeze blowing through your window stirred you awake. It was already sunset. You were about to shut the window close but you noticed a butterfly with black accent orange wings. It was glowing and seemed asking you to catch it.

And so you did.

You ran outside the house and followed the butterfly. Its glow was the only guide you had as you entered a forest and only realized that you had gone far from your home when the butterfly was out of your sight. You tried to walk back through the path that you assumed you have walked through but it was already dark and you became more sensitive with your surroundings.

The plant and trees that were happily dancing with you during the day were scaring you at the moment.

Fear started to engulf you whole.

Cold beads of sweat were on a race down to your skin.

You were still trying to walk back home while clutching your chest until you heard something moved just a few meters away. You stopped.

“Is s-s—somebody t-there?” You got no reply and stepped backward. Heavily breathing.

“A-a-are you a hunter?” Tears started to flow down on your face. “I a-am Kori! I m-mean no harm! I j-just c-came here and g-got lost!”

You felt someone walking towards you. You tried to look around but failed until you saw a glint of a metal which made you ran to the opposite direction. Whether it was the way to go home or not, you just wanted to get away from that someone- the man in black cloak who was running after you.

You ran as fast as you could while trying to catch a breath as much as you could. The thin branches and thorny plants that were sticking out on your way were already scratching your skin but you felt no pain for you were trying to escape for your life. You wanted to scream for help but no voice was coming out from your throat. You were hopeless. You felt that your legs will give up anytime soon.

And you fell off a cliff.

A cold breeze blowing against your cold drenched skin stirred you awake. You saw a grandiose gate not far from you. Gold-coated. It was illuminating even though the place was lowly lit. You rose and walked towards the entrance and saw a man heading outside. You approached him.

“Mister!” The man stopped on his tracks and looked at you wide-eyed.

“What are you doing here?!” He bent down to your height, still in stunned look on his face. You felt his warm hands as he held you on your shoulders.

“I am… Kori…” You started crying. “I…am lost… I don’t know why I followed the pretty butterfly and got into the forest… It was so dark. I saw someone holding something shiny and he followed me! So, I ran away... I am scared! Help me… I want to go back home…”

The man embraced you tightly. You felt safe in his arms. “I will bring you back home, Kori.” He told you in a soft deep voice before you drifted into a deeper slumber.

[4.2]

For the past few days, you are always awaken by the same memory that turned into a dream. It gets more vivid in you that you wake up drenched in cold sweats today. You had dreamt it several times before and asked your father if you could meet the man to thank him properly. But Seungcheol’s responses were all the same- that he doesn’t know the man nor got the chance to ask for his name. He always says that he had already thanked him on your behalf.

You let out a deep sigh. For you, it looks like it is nearly impossible to have an encounter again with the man who had saved your life. If it’s not because of him you won’t be able to live the other half of your life. Even if the memory is clear, his face is not and it made you feel bad. Your vision back then was blurry due to exhaustion and tears. But if you ever see him again, perhaps, you will remember him right away.

You rise from your bed and do your almost normal routine. It has only been a week since your father left you in the underworld. You are missing the world where the real sun rises and sets but this world is not that bad either. In fact, you are enjoying to be here as if you are really belong in this world. You feel free. Living in this place is not that hard. The people are really nice. One of the things that only this world has which amazed you so much is that it is really peaceful- No sin nor crime which is unlikely in your world.

Five minutes left before eight. Seungkwan is usually earlier by ten twenty minutes. Thinking that he must has been slept in, you decide to just personally go down to the kitchen and have a breakfast with Jasmine.

You take a one last look in the mirror and check yourself in a brown overalls. “Not bad! For sure, Mama will get mad if she sees me wearing something like this.” You say while tying your hair in a ponytail. You are excited for your agenda of the day. Harvesting day!

You push the door open and see a man standing in front with a basket. Stunned.

It is not Seungkwan yet familiar.

“Oh! You!” Finally, that man’s face is getting clearer. You laugh for the reaction he is showing to you. It is the same as before.

He meets your scrutinizing look. “M—me?” 

That voice. “Uh-uh! So, you also live here, huh?” You lean against the doorjamb while crossing your arms. This place is really full of surprises!

“D—do you know me?!”

“Hmm… not really… But when I was a kid, I got lost into the woods and you were the one who saved me. Don’t you remember?” You stand straight. He has a dazed look.

Wonwoo doesn’t know how he would react. He thought that she had forgotten what happened ten years ago. Did the Memory betray him? But all gods know how respected that god is. But why? “I-I’m sorry?”

“Don’t ever think to pretend. You remember it, right? You took more than five seconds to answer.” You take a deep breath before you continue. “In front of a golden gate. That’s where I asked you for help. Then you told me that you are going to take me back home. After that, I just woke up on my bed. Papa said that you just handed me over to him and left.”

“So it was Seungcheol’s…” Wonwoo mumbles.

“What is it again? What’s with Papa?” You step closer to him.

“H-huh?” Wonwoo is getting pissed off to himself for thinking out loud until he hears a stomach grumbling.

You blink twice. You also heard it. “You see… I was about to go to the kitchen for breakfast.” You take a step back. “Seungkwan seems not coming anytime soon.”

Wonwoo remembers the basket he is carrying. “Oh! Here! The breakfast!” Tensed. He walks in past you and places the basket on the dining table. “Seungkwan is in his day-off and will be back tonight.” You close the door and follow him. He turns around and his breath hitched. “D-do you really move that fast?!” He tries to step back but the edge of the table is already touching the back of his thighs.

“What?!” He really amazes you in a strange way. Why is he acting like this? “Don’t you think you are the one who is going too fast? You just barged in a lady’s room like that. Please do have some manners!”

“Oh?” Wonwoo moves sideways. “I’m sorry. I guess I’ll take a leave now. I’ll just wait for you outside.” He was about to open the door when you hear a stomach growl which is not yours.

“Would you mind joining me for breakfast?” You pull out a chair and gesture him to sit there. He looks confused. “Seungkwan and Kikaru eat with me. I am not into eating alone.” You go over to the cupboard and start setting up the table. Wonwoo helps you by putting the contents out of the basket- a large container of fried rice, a medium container of hotdogs and ham slices, a half loaf of bread, a jar of strawberry jam, a bottle of milk and a bag of fruits. As both of you have settled on your seats, you ask, “So, who are you, by the way?”

“I’m…” He is pouring the milk on to your glass. “Yewoo.” He makes sure to answer fast this time. To lie is never his intention. But for the past minutes, he was not able to read your thoughts. It surprises him and at the same time worries him. He is not prepared for your reactions yet. He can’t concentrate. Perhaps, because his heart is fluttering.

“Yewoo…?” The taste of the fried rice is somewhat familiar as if it is made from home. “Why didn’t I see you before?”

“Because I’m busy.” Wonwoo starts to dig in his meal. The taste is familiar. He is now thinking of talking with Seungcheol as soon as possible.

You look at him. “You are a god. Am I right?” He stops on munching and meets your eyes. “Seungkwan said that only gods can traverse the limitations of every world. And… these are my food.”

“It seems that you learn pretty fast.” Wonwoo wonders what your next question would be.

“You and Seungkwan are gods but why are you working for Wonwoo? Are you his slaves?”

Wonwoo chuckles. “No! Seungkwan is a friend… I mean… we are all good friends!” He takes a slice of bread and spread a jam on it. “It’s our choice to be here.”

You just nod to him softly. “So you know Wonwoo very well since you said you are good friends, right?” You take a hotdog with your fork and have a bite.

“Hmm… yes? Is there something you want to ask about him?” You get excited upon hearing his question.

“Is he a human? What does he look like?” Your forearms are firmly rested on the table while looking closely to him. 

“Is that what you really want to know?” Wonwoo giggles. “He looks… like me!” He is looking at your every reactions. “He has head and face… and arms… and body… and hair. He can walk. He can talk…” He cannot contain it as he buries his face on his palms and bursts his laughter. It makes you laugh as well. “That’s it?!”

“Of course no! That was just a trial!” You take a sip of your milk. You feel embarrassed but you must go on. “By any chance, have you met my mother?”

Wonwoo is surprised at the sudden shift of the question even though he has already expected it. “Mari? Yes, I did. But it was a long time ago.”

You are still doubtful of him but you want to give it a try. You have told the same narrative to Seungkwan but he answered you nothing. You clear your throat before speaking. “I found one of my mother’s diaries at home and I read it. At first, it seemed that she had a very good relationship with Wonwoo. But right after her entry about her wedding with Papa and just a few days after that, the next pages are blank and there are more or less five other notebooks that have no writings on it but the covers were dated with the years before I was born. The next entry was when they were expecting me to come. I just thought that Mama got tired of updating her diary but don’t you think that there is something off? Why would she keep many blank notebooks in between?”

Wonwoo swallows hard upon hearing your statement. “And… what is the connection of that with Wonwoo?”

“Ah! Out of curiosity, I asked Mama about it. She was surprised. And then, she got very angry when I asked about Wonwoo because I noticed that the last time she had written his name was before of those blank pages. After that, she never mentions his name or she wants to hear it, ever! So I assumed that there was something happened between them before I was born. Don’t you think so?”

“Don’t you think it is better to leave it as it is? I can tell that you live in a happy and peaceful family, Kori. And it looks like Mari doesn’t want to talk about it anyway.”

“I don’t think so, Yewoo. There are times that I hear her crying and whenever I ask why, she always says that she doesn’t know either. I hate to see her like that. She is in pain and I want to help her. But I don’t know where to start. Maybe, if I could know what happened before, or talk to Wonwoo, at least, it might help me to make my mother feel better. ”

Wonwoo feels his heart hurts. He also hopes that he could make Mari feel better. It was his fault after all. He never thought that everything happened before will lead to this mess. There are really things that are beyond of any god’s control. “In that case, you did plan to go here before, didn’t you?”

“I did! But people up there don’t want to talk about this. They don’t want to talk about Wonwoo. Even Papa has no help!”

“You are special because Seungcheol was the one who brought you here. But actually, there is only one way to get here.” Wonwoo starts to finish his meal. “And I won’t tell you that.”

“It’s okay. I am here anyway. Seungkwan told me that once Wonwoo is not busy he will let me talk to him.” You frown as you are dismayed. Even this man didn’t give you clear answers.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, realizes that the memory can be fully forgotten but not its emotional debris. There is no day that he hasn’t wished to turn back time and reset what he had done. But then again, everything that happened is what is supposed to happen. The Fate will still do his job to get things done according on what has been written on the book. Even so, he is still trying to go against it for he doesn’t want to do the same thing once again.

And regret.

[4.3]

Vernon decided to pay a visit to Jihoon’s place after Joshua’s. He wants to clarify something. And other than him, no one talks the most with Joshua but the god of love. He can see everything that is happening but there is something that bothers him. After what he had seen earlier, he is so sure that what they are dealing with right now is not just about saving Kori and Wonwoo. It has something more to it.

The power vested on Fate is strong that it covers the entirety of the universe. What Vernon knows is that his friend dreams of the future and writes it on his notebooks which he will give to the respective gods to act upon on it. A book of names that are bound to meet and to be involved with each other is given to Jihoon, the love guide. A book of names that are going to die is given to the Jeonghan, the grim reaper. And a book of names that are going to be born again is given to Wonwoo, the life giver.

Everything was in normal cycle until Vernon saw Joshua wrote the death of Mingyu who was at that time, a five-year old boy and a son of a god. Up until now, most of the gods are still questioning about Mingyu’s death. Vernon had asked Jeonghan once but the latter told him that Mingyu was not on the list until he died. However, people said that it was no doubt a grim reaper killed the young boy for they had seen a man in black cloak following the kid. The gods knew it was only a hearsay because no one by naked eye could actually see a grim reaper whose only job is to guide the dead to the golden gate. 

It was chaos. And it was the first time that gods saw the Memory rose from the deepest of the ocean and casted a spell on the mankind- to forget about what happened and live normally as they should be and let only the powerful to find the culprit.

Vernon, who is already in front of Jihoon’s manor, is greeted by a bark of a dog he is familiar with. “Kikaru!” The dog runs to him while wagging its tail. How he wish he could see an enthusiastic man instead!

There is a table set on the yard.

“Vernon! We didn’t expect you to come here!” Dokyeom is carrying two tall bottles of grape juice and put it on the bucket full of ice on the table. “Join us!”

“What do we have here? Is there something happened?” Vernon sits on the bench and let Kikaru sit beside him.

“Nothing! It’s just my day-off! And when I arrived earlier, I saw Jihoon so busy with his books! So I think this is the best way to make him go out of his house!” Seungkwan prepares the grill and put some skewers on it.

“As if you are not used to it!” Jihoon comes out of his place carrying a container of pork chops.

“I have been living most of my week in the underworld. Let me feel the sunshine at least for a day!” Seungkwan starts to grill some meat.

It is a fine lunch. For a while, Vernon sets aside his worries and enjoys the moment. 

“Hey! I want to ask you something. That night, when I saw Kori has been chased, what happened to me?” Dokyeom asks as he savors the meet on his fork.

“What do you think will happen to you?” Vernon clearly remembers what he had witnessed that night.

“Didn’t I shoot the culprit? I really thought that I shot an arrow to someone that night!” Dokyeom proudly tells.

“And so?” Jihoon is evidently enjoying his favorite drink with his relaxed state.

“Shouldn’t I be a hero then? For I, the Great Dokyeom, had captured the bad guy!”

“And where is the bad guy now?” Seungkwan gives a piece of meat to Kikaru.

“That’s why I am asking what happened next!” Dokyeom is starting to get upset of the conversation.

Vernon cannot hold it anymore and laughs hysterically which followed by Seungkwan and Jihoon. “Do you really want to know what happened? It was not the bad guy! It was Wonwoo!”

Dokyeom got confused. “Have I been living my life with a lie?”

“It’s been so long. Why are you only asking now?” Seungkwan is already wiping off his tears from laughing.

“How- It’s not a lie! We didn’t lie! You just didn’t ask!” Jihoon is trying to contain his laugh but eventually fails. “Wonwoo was there and saved Kori then you shot your love arrow to him.”

“I was surprised when Wonwoo came back to the underworld with an arrow stuck on his back. I don’t know how to tell him. I am not sure if until now he has no idea of it.” Seungkwan breathes deeply to calm down.

“Wonwoo is not a lover boy. Whether he knows it or not we cannot do anything about it! Let’s just see the outcome of our Great Dokyeom’s doing!” Vernon drinks the juice to pacify himself.

“I did something terrible! It is out of the books! I’m sorry! I thought I did well since you asked me to guard Kori!” Jihoon finally stopped from laughing as he hears the serious tone from Dokyeom.

“You don’t need to worry much! There is nothing wrong with love! Who knows if they are truly meant to be?” Jihoon stands and gets the remaining meats and skewers from the grill.

“Who?” Dokyeom is still mixed-up.

“The one you used to Kori is the pair of Wonwoo’s arrow…” Vernon sees a glint in Jihoon’s eyes.

[4]||


End file.
